


isolation第44章翻译

by orphan_account



Category: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	isolation第44章翻译

chapter44  
翻译：DDDDDDDecember、ZHOU酱   
校对：DDDDDDDecember、ZHOU酱

part1

赫敏十分钟前就不哭了。

在德拉科的怀里哭了不到一分钟之后，她突然平静下来，转身离开了他，然后粗暴地用袖子擦掉了她流泪的痕迹，好像她很羞愧似的。然后她像一个士兵那样下定决心，挺直了肩膀，深深地吸了一口气。 德拉科问她是否还好，她回答说:“现在不是悲伤的时候。我应该去帮忙。”然后，她最后心如刀绞地瞥了唐克斯和莱姆斯一眼，起身走开了，从那以后她几乎没有说过一句话。

德拉科想告诉她，没有人会吝惜她的哀悼时间，只要她需要，她可以趴在他肩上大吼大叫，但他没有。尽管他对充满深情的动作感到不舒服，但他曾考虑过给她某种形式的安慰，当他试图把手放在她的背上时，她向他保证她很好。她对他耸了耸肩，重申她很好，尽管她看上去一点也不好。

如果不是因为有这么多观众，他有一种他会试图引诱她做出反应的感觉，就像她对她父母施了一忘皆空之后他做的那样。 虽然有些人能很好地应对自己所有的焦虑，包括他自己，但他知道格兰杰没有，而他不能在这里激怒她。有太多的眼睛盯着他，充满怀疑，充满敌意。而且，不，他根本不在乎那些人的好奇心，不在乎他们想知道为什么格兰杰愿意跟他在一起，但他不相信制造事端对现在的情况有利。

所以他就随她去了。

他只是让她继续，像其他人一样。

大厅就像一个交杂着葬礼的工厂。房间里的每个人似乎被分成两类: 哀悼者和工作人员。在大厅入口附近，离格兰杰和他自己不远的地方，德拉科可以看到布雷司和洛夫古德的头在人群上方晃动，他们正在帮忙清理挡住双开门的碎片。 米莉森特、特蕾西和迈尔斯与李 · 乔丹和迪安 · 托马斯一起分发毯子，还有无数其他学生竭尽所能做出贡献。接着是其他的人，他们被死亡之线缠住了，由于震惊和悲伤而动弹不得。

但实际上，他们都是哀悼者。有些人只是更善于将痛苦排除在外，继续做需要做的事情。比如格兰杰。

现在他和格兰杰正坐在靠近伤员队伍的位置上，她忙着处理伤员身上的小伤口和擦伤，并确保他们都有水喝。这不是什么艰难的工作，大多数人都不在乎他们的小伤口是否愈合，但至少她有东西可以关注。不过，德拉科不明白她怎么能忍受呆在这里。

救治伤员的队伍比死难者的队伍糟糕得多。

根据斯拉格霍恩的说法，在不久之前，甚至在德拉科进入大会堂之前，几乎所有的治疗药水就已经用尽了。没有生骨灵，没有血液补充剂，没有伤口清洁剂，因为所有的药水需要至少三个小时的酝酿时间，所以它们不会在短期内被提供。庞弗雷和教授们试图帮助伤员，但是治疗咒语和一罐半空的烧灼膏起到的作用甚微。

受伤最严重的战士们只能痛苦地等待，尽可能拖延死亡时间，他们的呜咽和呻吟是一种持续不断、令人难以忘怀的嗡嗡声。 仅在过去的十分钟里，就有八个人被救援队抬进了大厅；其中四个人立即被安排在死亡名单上，两个人在等待救治，最后两个人慢慢死去。痛苦地，大声地。离德拉科和赫敏坐的地方不到二十英尺。

事实上，为伤者排的队也是为死者排的队。

当奥利弗 · 伍德进入房间时，赫敏抬起了头，第九名伤员肩膀上挂着一个大大的东西，径直朝着死亡线走去。沿着她的视线，德拉科只看到一缕血迹，灰褐色的头发和一条格兰芬多的领带从一边晃到另一边，但是从他的角度他认不出那是谁的尸体。他转过身来看着格兰杰，看着她稍稍绷紧的五官，这时她停下来，看着伍德仔细小心地把尸体放在其他倒下的尸体旁边。

“那是科林 · 克里维，”她喃喃道。 “他还未成年。而且是麻瓜出身。”

德拉科皱起了眉头。“格兰杰——”

“他不该来这儿。他应该和其他人一起走的。”

赫敏继续往水瓶里倒水的时候，德拉科不知道他能或者应该说些什么，沉默不语。不知不觉中，他伸出手，把手指缠在从她马尾辫上脱落下来的乱乱的卷发上，绕着他的大拇指，一边这样，一边用手背刮蹭着她的背。他不知道他一直期待她做什么，但是他希望她能做出某种反应，或许叹口气或许颤抖，但她没有动。如果不是她胸口微微起伏，他甚至会怀疑她是否还在呼吸。

他仔细地观察着她，看着她那惨白得令人不安的的脸色、肿胀的眼睛和干裂的嘴唇。她看起来病了。病得很重。

他正要说些什么。他不知道是什么，但这无关紧要。还没来得及念出她的名字，就有人喊他的名字了。

“马尔福先生，”麦格说，穿过学生们向他走来。抱歉让你久等了，但我可以修好……”她声音渐渐低了下去，脸上的表情变得柔和了。“格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏抬起了头，她用一双茫然的眼睛盯着校长。“教授。”

“亲爱的，你看起来一点也不好。”

赫敏瞥了一眼死者的队伍，用力咽了口唾沫。“我很好，”她撒了谎。“我只是……我很好。”

德拉科皱着眉头，手掌抵在她的背上。她穿着套头衫，身体冰冷。 

“我们所有人看上去都很好，但没有一个人是真的好，”麦格平静地说。“保持冷静，赫敏。这是你现在所能做的一切。”

“是的，教授，”她点点头。“你刚才对德拉科说了什么？”

“哦，是的。马尔福先生，如果你准备好了，我现在就能治好你的肩膀。”

“好吧。”德拉科说着站了起来。他的四肢像树枝一样僵硬，吱吱作响。他肩膀上的疼痛已经慢慢变成了一种隐隐的、砰砰作响的疼痛，在过去的三十分钟里，他强迫自己去忽视它。当他准备跟着麦格走到大厅后面时，他感觉到一只冰冷的小手轻轻地拉着他。当他转过身来的时候，格兰杰的表情变了；虽然依旧闷闷不乐，神情恍惚，但很体贴。

“你需要我和你一起去吗？”

德拉科停顿了一下。老实说，不。 不，他不需要她和他一起去。但是他希望她这么做。 也许她需要和他一起去。 也许她需要分散注意力。也许他们两个都需要。

“是的。”他最后说。

他们并肩走到麦格等候的地方，坐在大厅尽头的凳子上。德拉科花了一会儿时间环顾四周，注意到不远处韦斯莱一家正在相互交谈。就在麦格身后，斯拉格霍恩正在治疗艾迪卡迈克尔扭伤的脚踝，他的院长向他投去充满感激的一瞥，他似乎很感激德拉科的出现。

“请坐，”麦格指示道，一直等到德拉科坐到她旁边的凳子上。 “这应该不会花太长时间，但可能会相当痛苦。 我们的止痛药已经用完了。”

“太棒了。”德拉科咕哝道。

赫敏走过来坐在他身边，他盯着她，这时麦格施了一个咒语，他衬衫的袖子被撕开了，露出了他淤青的肩膀。当赫敏伸出手来时，他毫不犹豫地握住了她的手，紧紧地握住了她的手。他凝视着她，仔细端详着她的容貌。他最近真的没有机会看她。仔细地看她。

尽管听起来很奇怪，但一股强烈的……某种东西冲刷过他的全身。其中有一种情绪是无法用一个词甚至一百个词来形容的，但是它就在你的脑子里，你的心里，你的胃里，无处不在。在那一刻，她看起来是那么……迷人，尽管她现在是苍白的皮肤和血红的嘴唇。 如果有一天他被审问，强迫他揭露灵魂最深处的秘密，他会说就是这个时刻——这个确切的时刻——证实了他对格兰杰的感觉。

没有什么特别的理由。它就在那里，在他的身体里，就像一个新的器官；跳动着，温暖着。 和他一样真真切切的在这，就像以前一样。

“什么？”赫敏问道。

“没什么，”他说。 “我只是——”

“好吧，马尔福先生，”麦格打断了他。 “准备好了吗？”

他点点头，但眼睛一直盯着格兰杰，当校长魔杖发出的热量开始刺痛他的皮肤时，他试图让自己的肌肉放松。赫敏捏了捏他的手，然后他的肩膀就烧起来了。灼热。他紧紧握住她的手，紧紧地闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，他的肩膀慢慢地回到原位，同时，发出一声巨大的、令人难以忍受的劈啪声。

“狗娘养的——”

“谢谢，马尔福先生，”麦格教授干脆地说。“我知道这很痛苦，但我不喜欢脏话。”

德拉科正要用几句他最喜欢的咒骂来报复，但是燃烧突然停止了，一切又恢复了正常。他检查了一下自己的肩膀，活动了几下，伸了伸手臂，满意的感到它真的痊愈了。

“好了，”麦格微笑着说。“完成了。还不算太糟。当然也不值得你咒骂了。”

“让我点燃你的手臂，看看你语言是否干净？"

“德拉科，”赫敏皱起了眉头。“说谢谢。”

他不情愿地挤出一句感谢的话，“谢谢。”

“不客气。如果你不介意的话，我现在需要查查一些事情。”

等到校长不见了，德拉科又检查了一下他的肩膀。“不错。不过，她本来可以帮我修补衬衫的。”

“别这么小气，”赫敏责备道，但是德拉科并不介意。至少她现在还能说话。至少她现在更像她了。 “还疼吗？”

“不，不疼了。”

她若有所思地揉着嘴唇。“在她开始治疗你之前，你打算对我说什么？”

“什么？哦。 我只是……”他试图找到恰当的词语。“我只是看着你和我。”

“嘿，马尔福！”

当另一个熟悉的声音打断了德拉科的讲话时，他低声咆哮起来。尤其是这个声音不是他想听到的叫他名字的声音。韦斯莱一瘸一拐地向他们走近，衣衫褴褛，头发凌乱不堪，看上去比平时更加混乱。当他的宿敌停下来在他面前时，德拉科翻了翻白眼。

“听着，韦斯莱，我现在没心情跟你争辩——”

“弗雷德告诉我你干了什么，”罗恩说。 “他告诉我你救了他的命。”

德拉科闭上了嘴。他感到赫敏在一旁惊讶得跳了起来。

“我来这儿是想说……”罗恩尴尬地接着说。“嗯，我来这里是想说……谢谢你。谢谢你救了我哥哥。我的家人很感激你。”

德拉科不舒服地舔了舔牙齿。 “好吧……那么……好吧。”

“是啊……谢谢，”他转向赫敏之前又说了一遍。“你看见哈利了吗？”

赫敏一双迷惑的眼睛，慢慢地从德拉科望向罗恩。“对不起，你说什么，罗恩？”

“你看见哈利了吗？”

“哦。 没有。”她回答。“我以为他和你在一起。”

“哦不，不过我敢肯定他就在这附近。他可能在帮助其他人把伤员送进来。我去找找他。”

说完，韦斯莱转身离开了，让他们两个人呆着。赫敏好奇的盯着他的侧脸令他感受到压力。当他扭过头的时候，他看到了她微笑的目光。

“格兰杰，”他警告说。“别那样看着我。我不是——”

“你救了弗雷德的命？”

“严格来说，是的，但是我——”

她飞快地吻了他一下，用手捧住他的脸，用力地把嘴唇贴近他的嘴。她吐气到他的嘴里，似乎要把她所有的痛苦释放到他身上，他能感觉到她的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上轻轻地摆动，露出一丝宽慰的微笑。

那是一种充满需要的吻；关于所有你如何努力把你的脸推向别人的脸，并且尽可能紧地拥抱他们而不打断他们或你自己。那种吻很伤人，但你还是吻了，因为那是一种很好的伤害。 那种让你想起自己是人类的吻。

她推开他，紧紧地搂着他，把额头贴在他的肩上。

“谢谢你，”她低声说。

“为什么？” 

“我不知道。 或许是……在这里，我想。和我在一起。”

她的声音沙哑而破碎，就像她在哭，但他找不她的脸上有任何泪水滑过的痕迹。 他向她皱起眉头，用指尖轻抚她的手臂。

“我还能在哪儿？”他不知道为什么，但他的反应显然使她感到高兴；她脸上的肌肉似乎缓和了下来，她紧紧地抓住他的手，她的指甲刺穿他的手掌。在她再次亲吻他之前，她的微笑伸展到了她的脸颊上；只是一个短暂的、甜蜜的吻来印证这种感情。再一次，他注意到附近有几个格兰芬多和拉文克劳用迷惑的目光扫视他们，但他真的不在乎。一点也不。老实说，他能再次见到她，他松了一口气。她脸上的每处地方仍然夹杂着悲伤，但至少她不再完全彻底地被悲伤所吞噬了。至少她恢复了说话的兴致。至少她在这儿。

part2

切断了他们的眼神交流, 赫敏的眼睛扫过了大会堂, 凝神于混乱和疯狂的环境。她的目光又回到了那列死亡的人身上, 德拉科紧张地看着她的脸, 半是期待的希望她在找到唐克斯的时候能镇定下来。但他看她的时间越长, 他就越确定她的表情在沉思和矛盾之间徘徊, 就好像她第一次看见这个混乱的房间一样，并且尝试着用大脑中的逻辑来解释这一切。  
“你觉得我们会赢吗？”她突然问道。  
“格兰杰”他轻轻地说“你知道我不是能够回答问题的最佳人选”  
“但我仍然想知道你怎么看”  
他叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，犹豫的回答“我不知道，格兰杰，这看起来不太乐观，话虽如此，但是韦斯莱和我刚刚进行一次几乎称得上是文明的交流，所以也许一切皆有可能，也许他们…”在他意识到她在对自己微笑时，他的声音渐渐消失了“怎么了？”  
“我以为你会说不能”她说“你似乎没有以前那么玩世不恭了。”  
他的嘴角抽动着，半笑不笑的说道“嗯，毫无疑问，我要为此责怪你”  
她笑着呼出一口气，把头靠在他的肩膀上，当他转过头去亲吻她的太阳穴时，他感受到她肌肉中渗透出的紧张，他将嘴唇靠在她发际线周围柔软的皮肤上，德拉科认为他们都需要这样，这是被偷来的平和的时刻，让他们头脑中的情绪平稳下来。  
即使是远处传来的声音大喊着“我们找到幸存者了”的时候，德拉科也没有动，他几乎没有意识到这一点。类似的声音每隔五分钟左右就会在房间里回荡，这对他来说就像风声一样正常，然后是熟悉的骚动声（人们冲上去看看是谁被发现了）从大堂的前面传到后面，他和格兰杰仍然坐在那里，都没有抬起头来。  
当他听到有人在叫他的名字时，他抬起头朝大堂的对面瞥去。  
他看到米里森冲了过去，把路上的人推到一边，冲进了伤员之中，一群人，大概有五六个围在什么东西那里，挤来挤去，他可以在那之中看见庞弗雷夫人，迈尔斯还有特雷西，他们都表现的躁动不安。  
有些不对劲，有什么不对劲，他的直觉燃烧起来，不知道为什么，但是他的冲动使他这样做了，他的眼睛扫视着房间寻找着布雷司，但是没有在任何地方找到他的朋友。  
他听到他的名字再一次响了起来—“德拉科！”—然后他意识到那是布雷司的声音，声音来自那群人聚集的地方，布雷司的声音因为恐慌而变得非常响亮和僵硬，德拉科感觉那那声音快速的飞越过房间击中了自己，恐惧和冰冷的感觉让他的脊椎颤抖着，他踉跄的从座位上站起来，眼睛紧紧的盯着大厅，想要知道是什么让他的斯莱特林同伴如此的紧张，尽管他认为他已经知道答案了。  
“德拉科”赫敏站在他身边，尝试着顺着他的视线看过去“怎么了？”  
他没有听见她说话，但他下意识的回答了她的问题，他自言自语的喃喃的说着一个名字，他的声音是如此的轻，以至于这更像是一声叹息，而不是一个单词。  
“西奥”  
他又一次听到布雷司喊道“德拉科”，那声音震耳欲聋  
他的身体在他的大脑做出反应之前就那样做了，好像有两条强大但是看不见的手臂将他推到了大堂的另一边，血液好像在燃烧一样，蜂拥般冲到了他的头顶，汗水顺着他的后背流了下来，血液在血管中奔涌着，他的心脏猛烈的震动着，疯狂的跳动，他几乎可以感受到他的脚趾也跟着一起震动，砰砰砰！好像击鼓一般，他因忧虑和恐惧感到了恶心，实际上他已经可以在他的舌头后面品尝到呕吐的味道，那烧焦了他的嗅觉和味觉。  
别是西奥，别是西奥，别是西奥。  
他将自己挤进人群中之中，像是一个疯狂的球一样向前冲击，把两个赫奇帕奇撞倒在地上，赫敏在他的身后问着什么，但他只是不停地奔跑，以最快的速度越过了路上的障碍，大堂从没有像现在这样长过，似乎绵延了数英里。  
千万别是西奥。  
为什么布雷不再喊他的名字了？发生了什么？  
他就要到那里了，但是他仍然没有放慢步伐，他不能放慢步伐，他太疯狂了，太急迫了，他太他妈的害怕自己也许要面对的事情了。  
当他走到他的斯莱特林同伴组成的拥挤的人群中时, 狼狈的踉跄了一下，撞上了迈尔斯和米利森，把他们挤到了一边, 他的视线下降到地板上, 然后他失去了平衡, 他受到了巨大的伤害一般踉踉跄跄的后退了两步，迈尔斯伸手来稳定他, 但他忽略了他们，他的注意力完全集中在他面前的场景上, 他慢慢的尝试着接受这一幕，这令人难以置信，他惊呆了，他甚至不知道从哪里开始看。  
他之所以不能在大会堂找到布莱斯, 是因为他跪下了。在布莱斯的腿上靠着西奥的头, 他向一边倾斜着, 畸形的很厉害, 德拉科起初认为它根本不像西奥。但也许他可以把责任归咎他拒绝承认，他们无论如何都不是同一个东西。  
西奥的脸好像是一个五彩斑斓而又破碎的调色盘，他的两只眼睛都肿了起来，从眼眶里鼓出来, 在他们的边缘有一层深的紫色阴影, 周围遍布着病态的黄色斑点。他的一只耳朵在流血, 血滴入他的头发和脸的一侧。血从他的嘴里滴下来，染成红色牙齿从他的嘴唇中露了出来，那血流太暗也太厚了, 不能简单地从裂开的嘴唇中流出的。划痕和伤痕装饰着他的皮肤, 就像病态的涂鸦和墨迹, 切割着他毫无生气的表情, 他脸色苍白, 几乎是灰蓝色的。  
西奥的身体也处于类似的状态，伤痕累累，伤口和擦伤破坏了每一寸裸露的肉, 夹杂着更多的伤痕, 但它们并不是最让德拉科感到震惊的。西奥曾经的白衬衫的下半部分被鲜血淋湿了。完全湿透了, 饱和了, 如此的…红，深红色，几乎是棕色的，就像是铁锈。  
血液的来源显然是西奥肚子附近的伤口，从衬衫上的撕裂中可以看出伤口又大又长, 德拉科不能停地盯着它看。它好像在跟他对视着，血液从伤口中渗出,浸湿了西奥全身，太糟糕了。德拉科看它的时间越长, 周围的一切就越慢，他周围的人, 声音, 他的心跳。他觉得被它困住了。当意识到慢慢渗透进来的时候, 在他接受这一切之前，他的大脑停止了运转。  
当情绪沉下来的时候—他意识到—他感到恐惧，恐惧又愤怒。  
他为自己的手足无措感到恐惧，对自己的无能为力感到愤怒。  
时间重新开始流逝了，一切都继续进行着。德拉科的心跳加快了, 现在在他的胸腔里咆哮着, 重击得如此之快, 好像随时会从他的嘴里跳出来，他最后一次有这样的感觉是在看见格兰杰被贝拉特里克斯折磨后的样子的时候，那是一种无助的绝望感, 当他用指尖触摸着西奥的皮肤，感受到的只有冰冷。他几乎是幼稚的推着他的朋友，不切实际的希望能看到他做出反应。  
“西奥”他的声音比他想象的还要轻，他又一次叫着“西奥”  
什么都没有发生  
当一只温暖的手在他的肩膀之间安顿下来时, 他畏缩了。他不需要看, 就知道是格兰杰, 她在和他说话, 但他一句话也没听到。最后, 他把眼睛从西奥的伤口上移开 转向布雷司, 布雷司如此小心翼翼的把西奥的头抱在腿上, 就像捧着一个已经裂开的鸡蛋。他平时平静的表情因绝望和恐惧而扭曲, 德拉科永远无法回忆起布莱斯看上去如此失落的时候。太惊慌了，而这让情况变得更糟。  
因为布莱斯是在他们三个情绪失控的斯莱特林中最有逻辑的一个人，是一个理智而舒缓的角色。如果布莱斯惊慌失措, 那么他们就会理所当然的感到惊慌，如果布莱斯害怕, 整个世界也应该害怕。  
德拉科继续盯着他看, 试图听到他嘴里说的话。布雷司是在和庞弗雷夫人说话—或者更确切地说是恳求她—她站在附近, 看上去完全不知所措, 非常慌乱, 脸上和衣服上还挂着血迹。德拉科愿意稳住自己, 他强行让已经消声的耳朵恢复, 并努力集中在他们的声音上。  
“…内脏损伤，沙比尼先生，失血过多…”  
“你一定得做点什么！”他喊道“那些药水—”  
“即使我现在有药水，那看上去…”她叹息着“太迟了，他已经…几分钟了，最多有一个小时了，就算他喝了—”  
“然而你什么都没有做！”  
“我对此无能为力，我很抱歉”她听上去真的很内疚，但是那不是她的错，事实上他们都无能为力。  
德拉科垂着眼看着这次交流, 想说点什么, 但他说不出话。相关和语法和句子拒绝在他的头脑或舌头上形成。似乎只有闲言碎语堆积起来, 比如死亡和痛苦, 西奥、西奥、西奥, 德拉科的手开始颤抖。  
"去你妈的还有你的道歉!" 布莱斯咆哮道。"你称自己为治疗师？”  
“布雷司”洛夫古德打断了他“这不是她的错”  
“我没有说这是她的错，但她至少应该做点什么！那是你的工作！该死的如果你帮不上忙你为什么还要呆在这里？”  
“我已经做了我能做的，沙比尼先生—”  
“好的，这真他妈的好极了！”  
庞弗瑞闭上眼睛, 按摩着鼻梁"沙比尼先生, 我很抱歉。我真的是，没有什么可以做的。如果有什么安慰的话, 他很可能会保持昏迷, 然后平和地去世 "  
“滚开”布雷打断了她“让我们单独呆一会吧”  
最后喃喃的道了一次歉，年迈的护士长离开了这群斯莱特林，走向另一个受害者。布雷司颤抖着呼吸, 然后把他那黑暗、凹陷的眼睛移到德拉科身上, 张开嘴说了些什么。德拉科的嘴唇也略张着，准备好了上百个问题, 但他们俩还没来得及说话就被打断了。  
“这—这表明她他妈的知道什么”  
当西奥慢慢张开破皮的嘴, 他的眼睛变窄了, 出现了一丝缝隙, 所有人都低下头看着地板上的西奥，他吞下, 然后有些窒息, 更多的血从他的嘴里漏出来, 从他的下巴溢出。他的呼吸很不均匀, 每次吸气都在喘息, 他的胸膛伴随着抽搐剧烈的起伏着。  
"保持，昏迷，真是见 鬼" 他结结巴巴地说。"麦格最好扣了她的工，工资。”  
"西奥," 德拉科说, 靠的更近了一些"西奥, 你没事吧？"这是一个愚蠢的问题, 但德拉科说出来才意识到这是多么愚蠢。  
"哦, 是的," 西奥回答说, 听起来仍然很讽刺。"他妈的，好，好极了"  
布雷司的脸上闪过恐惧的神情“西奥，你也听见庞弗雷说的话了吗？”  
"关于我的死亡？是啊, 那部分是相当响亮和清晰。”不知怎么的, 他设法把嘴调整成一个可怜的傻笑。“他，他妈的，我必须在临终前看看你们这两张丑陋的脸”  
“现在不是你开玩笑的时候！西奥！”布雷司突然愤怒的喊道“你知不知道，你他妈的快要死了！”  
显，显而易见，我们都会死去”不知何故，他是如此的漫不经心。  
“我只是把你们都打败了，先到了终点, 考虑到我以前从未赢过任何东西, 这对我来说是相当不错的。你，你认为我会得到一枚奖牌吗？ "  
"别说了!"布雷司喊道，但他的语气让德拉科想到了当洛夫古德不见的那天，他摧毁了一颗苹果树，愤怒和悲伤交织在一起。"别再搞笑了!这一点也不好笑! "  
“布雷司”卢娜打断了他“冷静下来”  
“不，我冷静不下来！”他悲伤的怒视着西奥“我有没有告诉过你？我有没有告诉过你不要追击你的父亲？我有没有—”  
“我，杀了我的父亲，我的父亲没有伤害我”他的脑袋转向了德拉科“这是你的父亲做的”  
德拉科想他也许是生病了，他的身体向前摇晃了一下, 他的脊椎变得非常僵硬, 他认为它可能会骨折, 或者断裂, 或者是其他的什么，他把双手紧握成拳头, 试图控制自己的脾气, 他又向下看了一眼西奥的腹部伤口,几乎要窒息了。  
“我的父亲对你做了这些？”  
“不，他妈的别这样想…我想这…我想这只是一个事故，我听见他投掷了一个咒语，然后我想它，偏转了，墙倒了…”他再一次窒息了，但是他咧开嘴笑了一下，尝试着去掩盖它，“我的梦，梦想是成为一个舞蹈冠军”  
“西奥，别说了”布雷司发出了嘘声“你不应该拿这个开玩笑”  
“你在期待戏剧中感人的遗言吗？”他问道“因为我把我的讲稿落在我的另一个口袋里了。显然，这不是我的幸运日。”  
“西奥”德拉科说“别说了”  
他还在笑“操，你们两个可怜鬼，谁死了？”  
一个短暂的, 但目前来说非常是时候的沉默落在他们这个小群体的头上，像一个湿毯，沉重又让人窒息。德拉科觉得格兰杰的手用力压在他的背上, 用拇指擦在他脊椎的一个凹痕上, 徒劳地试图安慰他。他没有回应这个手势。他被寂静和这种境况困住了, 急于逃离他们中的一个或两个, 但不确定如如何逃脱。他不知道自己能说什么, 该说什么,或者他应该保持沉默。显然, 布雷司也不知所措, 因为他的嘴唇边似乎有许多话, 但没有一句被说出来, 他的眼睛从西奥的脸上飞奔到伤口上, 狰狞而僵硬。就像个孩子一样。

 

chapter44  
part3

但是洛夫古德打破了沉默。 她身体前倾，以便能更好地看到西奥，说话时她的表情旧是淡淡的，语气依旧很天真。

“你害怕吗？”她问道，听起来是那么的纯真。

西奥脸上的笑容渐渐消失了，就像雨水从一扇玻璃窗轻轻掠过。他现在看上去很严肃，眉头紧锁，下巴的肌肉僵硬紧绷。

“不-不，我不害怕。”

卢娜皱起了眉头。 “为什么不呢?”

“我就是，不害怕，”西奥说，有气无力地摇摇头，布雷司坐在他的腿上。 “我只是……只是受够了。”

“受够什么？”德拉科问。

“这个…这个可悲的生活借口。我受够了。我厌倦了不快乐，但却不去为之努力而又想要快乐。我讨厌哭喊着寻求帮助，却拒绝任何试图帮助我的人。 我讨厌想要东西却什么都得不到。 我受够了失望，也厌倦了做一个失望的人。 我厌倦了没有激情，没有热情，没有对他妈任何事情感到兴奋。 我厌倦了生气，害怕，悲伤。 我厌倦了假装自己很好。我厌倦了假装自己不懂。 我只是厌倦了这一切，因为这一切都不值一提。都是我的错，没什么。"

“你的错？”布莱斯回应道。 “什么意思？”

“就像……我的生活就是这个笼-笼子，从笼子里我可以看到你们都很快乐，生活得很好，只是很正…正常。我就坐在我的笼子里看着你们…想知道那是什么种感觉。偶尔，会有人给我一把钥匙来打开我的笼子，但我从来没有接受。因为这是我的笼子。虽然我讨厌它，但它是我的。人们不停地给我钥匙，我不停地扔…扔掉它们。我总是把它们扔掉，我甚至不知道为什么。”他咳嗽着，血喷到布雷司的衬衫上。“这就是你想要的，混蛋。”

一滴小小的顽固的眼泪滑过布雷司的脸颊。“你有我们。”

“不…不够，”西奥嘟囔着，声音低了下去。“我需要更多。需要我自己的理由...却从未得到。从-从未接近过。”

德拉科又靠近了一些，小心翼翼地把手放在西奥的肩膀上。 “还疼吗？”

“不，”西奥说，抑制住自己的呜咽。“不，不。不疼。只是……太累了。”

西奥费力地眨了眨眼睛，当他重新睁开眼睛时，被吓坏了，眼睛变得圆圆的，他终于终于明白了自己情况的严重性。他的手突然伸出来，绝望地用手指抓住布雷司的衬衫的衣角。他的呼吸加快了，处于一种急促的、不规则的喘息中，他开始哭泣，泪水像溪水一样从他脸上流下来，溅在布雷司的膝盖上。

“拜托不要让他们把我和我父亲埋在一起，”他哀求道，声音变小了，变得断断续续。“不要和我任何一个家人，求你了。”

布莱斯调整了一下自己的姿势，用胳膊肘支着西奥的头，他的脸现在变得温和了。“好吧。 嘘，冷静点。不会有事的。”

“请帮我问一下安多米达，如果我…如果我能和泰-泰德埋了。我觉得她不会介意的。你觉得她会同意吗?"

“我相信一切都会好起来的，”布雷司点点头。

“答应我，你会问的。”

“我答应你。”

西奥的胸腔发出可怕的呻吟声，但是他挣脱了呻吟声，又拽了一下布雷斯的衬衫。“我知道我们父母结婚后，我们拒绝将自己称之为兄弟，但你是我最亲近的人。”

“我知道，”布雷司叹了口气。

“就算你是个混蛋。”

德拉科不确定布雷司是在笑，还是在啜泣，或者两者都有。

“德拉科，”西奥说，扭过头。“我很高兴你……你不是想杀死我们所有人的食死徒。我很高兴你解决了…你自己的问题。我很高兴我们…我们是…”

“朋友。”德拉科补充道。

“嗯…差不多吧。”

德拉科闭上了眼睛，竭尽全力保持镇静，但是真的很难。 这是他第一次真正失去他认为…重要的人，他胸口沉重得令人窒息，肿胀得厉害，令人难受，它直逼到他的喉咙，勒死他。 限制他。他的眼睛里有什么东西，泪水或者汗水，他不确定，但是它们像地狱一样刺痛着。 燃烧着。

西奥深深地吸了一口气，然后向后靠在布雷司的大腿上，眼睑下垂。“现-现在很累了…”

“不，再等等！”德拉科喊道。“再稍微等一会儿。兴许魔药能起作用。”

“不，我想我完了。我要现在这就要发生了。”

“不，不，不，西奥，等一下。来吧，伙计。给我们讲些笑话什么的。”

“一个笑-笑话？”他低声说。“这里有-有三个斯莱特林…他妈的三个斯莱特林。第-第一个爱上了…与格兰芬多的公-公主，变成了个好-好人。 第二个人爱上了拉文克劳的天-天使，也变成了个好人。第三个…什么也没有…但是…但是他试……”

是一段长长的寂静和沉默，西奥的头毫无生气地倒在一边，悬在布莱斯的胳膊上。他的头发垂在前额上，遮住了部分睁着的眼睛，因为他们什么也没看到。唯一在动的似乎是还在顺着西奥的下巴流淌的鲜血，顺着他的喉咙滑下去，最后凝聚在他的锁骨凹陷处。

但是西奥剩下的部分完全静止了。被时间锁住。死了。

死了。

德拉科坐在冰冷的地板上，呆呆地看着西奥，等着他眨眨眼说，“我骗到你们了吗？”或者“你们两个应该看看自己的脸。”但是什么都没有发生。 什么都没有。然后，当德拉科慢慢开始领悟到所发生的事情的本质时，他意识到西奥再也不会做任何事情了，不知道为什么，这种想法杀死了德拉科。

西奥再也不会在那里了。他不会在任何地方。 他的缺席只会占用一个空间。 只是一个没有声音的洞，或者一张脸，或者他妈的任何对西奥来说有特征的东西。 西奥走了。永久的。永远的。在德拉科心中有什么啪的一声绷断了。

当布雷司把西奥的身体凑近他的胸膛并低下头时，德拉科迅速站了起来，冲出了礼堂 他周围的世界是残酷的模糊起来，一切仍在继续，像什么都没有改变一样，即使一切都变了。一切都变得如此糟糕。所有的东西都破碎了。

他突然冲刺，越过伍德和隆巴顿，他们正在拖进来另一具尸体。走廊里感觉像是真空，没有空气，空荡荡的。他不能呼吸，但他还要继续跑。在某个时刻，他一定已经把安多米达魔杖从口袋里拿出来了，因为它紧紧地攥在手里，随时待命。为了什么，他不知道。

“德拉科！”

格兰杰的声音没能让他停下。当他意识到她的脚步声正追上他时，他试图加快速度。他不想让她接近他。她会阻止他做一些愚蠢的事情，但他现在需要做一些愚蠢的事情。他需要打破一些东西。 他需要看到什么东西爆炸。他需要一个混乱的管弦乐队来压制他脑子里的混乱。

“德拉科！”

妈的，她越来越近了。换做别的日子，他大步流星也能轻易超过她，可是他却气喘吁吁，迷失了方向。他继续前进，忽略了四肢的疼痛，但是接着他感觉到一只手抓住了他的胳膊肘，把他往后拉，拖慢了他的脚步。他试图摆脱她，但她的手紧紧地握住他。

“德拉科，站住！”赫敏问道。 “你在干什么？”

“放开我！”他大叫着，不肯转身看她。“放开我！”

“你到底要去哪儿？ 别告诉我你打算去森林里找食死徒。”

他要去吗？他自己都不确定。

“我不知道！他妈的我得离开这里！我需要…我需要做点什么！”

“德拉科，看着我！”她喊道，他没有听她的。“我说看着我！”

当他仍然拒绝时，她又用惊人的力量再次猛拉他的手肘，转过他的身体，然后她双手捧住他的脸，强迫他面向她。她把他抱在怀里，她的手指在他的下巴上痛苦地戳来戳去，但他不在乎。他低着眼睛，意识到他的呼吸模式是多么的浅和不稳定，他怀疑他的短跑是唯一的罪魁祸首。不，完全是另外一回事。那是愤怒，从他的表情，血液，任何地方都能感觉到。他觉得他随时都会爆炸，他只是在等待一些东西点燃导火索。

“放开我，”他咬牙切齿地说。

“德拉科，听我说，我都明白。”

“这就是问题所在！”他咆哮着，甩开了捧着他脸的手。“大家都明白！这里的每个人都失去过亲人！也许不止一个！但是没有人能明白我的感受！”

“什么意思？” 她问道。

“你今天失去了多少朋友，格兰杰？ 十个？ 二十个？”他愤怒地摇摇头。“我一只手就能数出我在乎的人有多少！我只有这些了！这就是我的一切！现在他们中的一个不见了！”他停顿了一下，闭上了眼睛。“他死了。他就……死了。”

“我很遗憾西奥死了，”赫敏说。“我很遗憾你的朋友死了，德拉科。”

她的话削弱了他的力量，好像他们打了他的肚子，把他扔在地板上。这一切都影响到了他。 缺乏睡眠，争吵，压力…所有的一切。他被审判了。他只是太累了。在过去的几个小时里，他感受到了太多的东西；从他找到格兰杰时的兴高采烈，到仅仅两分钟前完全彻底的毁灭，以及其间所有其他可以想象的情感。他经历了所有这些，他觉得他被压垮了，就像他真的能感觉到他们的重量压在他身上。

他筋疲力尽。因为经历了太多的情绪而筋疲力尽，却又不得不继续这一切。

他终于看了格兰杰一眼，他不知道是要把她搂在怀里还是朝相反的方向跑。所以他什么也没做。他呆在原地不动。他能感觉到她关切的目光在注视着他，在她开始接近他之前仔细地观察着他，她的动作缓慢而谨慎。当她离他足够近的时候，她伸手触摸他的脸，用手指轻轻地摩挲他的颧骨，用拇指抚摸他的嘴唇。他没有任何反应。他只是让她抚摸他，感受着她每一片羽毛般柔软的皮肤擦过他的皮肤。

她温暖、抚慰、平静，每一根手指滑动着，像镇定剂一样。她的呼吸亲吻着他的脸，刺痛，冷却，他感到所有那些炽热的，不稳定的愤怒慢慢地从他体内释放出来，但它被一些更糟糕的东西所取代: 悲伤。他知道如何应对愤怒，但悲伤完全不同，对他来说悲伤完全是陌生的。 一个入侵的陌生人，感觉就像要把他整个吞没。

 

“这就是那种感觉吗？”他问，他的声音现在平静了。“这是……失去某人的感觉吗？”

“是的，”她回答，仍然抚摸着他的脸。“感觉就是这样。”

“什么时候才是个头？”

赫敏叹了口气，踮起她的脚尖，皱着眉头用她的嘴唇亲吻着他毫无反应的嘴巴。当她往后退的时候，她说，“我不确定它是否会停下来，德拉科。”

她的话击中了他的眼睛，他的头开始疼痛。 他的眼窝后面有一阵重击，使他的眼睛流泪，或者也许是他眼睛里的泪水使他的头被重击。不管怎样，他们都来了。眼泪。该死的眼泪。而且，梅林，它们在燃烧，并且试图挤出一条路来。他把注意力放在地板上，闭上眼睛，不顾一切地想把它们赶回去，或者至少把它们藏起来。

“德拉科，”赫敏说，又抬起下巴。 “如果你想哭，就哭吧。”

“我他妈的才不会哭呢，”他闭着眼睛咆哮着。“它能有什么用？”

“没有都没有。但是很多人失去亲人的时候都会哭。这没什么丢人的。”

他想知道格兰杰为什么不告诉他一切都会好起来，但他很高兴她没有。他觉得自己无法忍受。他希望她的话有意义。他想要她的诚实，他想要她的经验，因为这对他来说是全新的，陌生的，他不知道该怎么做。

德拉科深深地吸了一口气，老实地说，为了不让眼泪掉下来，他竭尽了全力。他的错误是睁开眼睛看着格兰杰。如果他没有这样做的话，他也许还能挽回一些尊严。

“我不会告诉任何人的。”赫敏低声说。 “你的朋友死了，如果你需要哭泣，那就哭吧。”

然后他就爆发出来了。他把脸埋在赫敏的肩膀上，像一个受惊的小男孩那样哭了出来。他为战争而哭泣。他为格兰杰和他自己哭泣，因为他们在这里，看着人们死去。他为父亲哭泣，因为他不知道自己是否还有父亲。但是他为西奥哭得最厉害。他因他的缺席而哭泣。他为那个没有洞的脸哭泣。

他一直哭，直到他停下来，但西奥仍然死了。

它一点用都没有。


End file.
